Network functions virtualization (NFV) is a network architecture concept that uses information technology (IT) virtualization related technologies to virtualize network functions into building blocks that may be connected, or chained, to create communication services. NFV relies upon, but differs from, traditional server virtualization techniques such as those used in enterprise IT. A virtualized network function (VNF), may include one or more virtual machines running different software and processes, on top of industry standard high volume servers, switches and storage, or cloud computing infrastructure. For example, a virtualized session border controller function could be deployed to protect a network without typical cost and complexity of obtaining and installing physical units. Other examples of NFV include virtualized load balancers, firewalls, intrusion detection devices and WAN accelerators.